warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mareenibaba
Hi Ich heiße Nini-Nom und wir kennen uns ja schon. ;) Wenn du hilfe brauchst sag bescheid. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 15:23, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:30, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hallo Mareenibaba, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist, die Vorlagen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki in anderen Wikis oder auf anderen Webseiten hochzuladen/zu verwenden. Wenn du deine Charaktere darstellen möchtest, dann nutze doch bitte die freien Vorlagen oder male selbst 12:58, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich bin Löwenflamme. Danke, dass du meine Geschichte kommentiert hast. ;D MALG, 20:51, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) PS: Malst du mit Paint? Antwort Geschichten Hey Mareenibaba. Ich wollte dir nur sagen,dass ich deine Geschichten einfach cool finde.Ich wollte dir nur meine neue Geschichte vorstellen: Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis viel spaß beim lesen. Ja Löwenflamme, ich male Paint ;D Hey^^ Wollen wir Freunde sein? :) 18:51, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Antwort zur Frage Klar können wir Freunde sein, gerne :) Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 09:08, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) RE... Naja... Ich kenne dich noch nicht soooo gut. Trotzdem können wir gerne Freunde sein :) MALG, 13:58, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Blättchen nennen, wegen der hellgrünen Augen deines Avas? :) =Hi= gerne knnen wir Freunde sein LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 09:07, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt^^ Lass es uns versuchen^^ Willst du vielleicht eine Signatur? Ich kann dir eine machen! Oh und hast du vielleicht Lust dir einen Spitznamen für mich auszudenken? Sorry DX ich bin etwas aufgedreht :D MALG, deine 19:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallu^^ Also, ich mache gerade so ein Projekt, wo ich meinen Freunden Charas widme <3. Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber euch allen wird ein Charakter gewidmet. Also, schon mal im Voraus, es gibt dort viele Kater. Ich erstelle die Charas erst, wenn ihr euch alle einen ausgesucht habt :D. Also, hier sind die Namen: Männlich: Aschendämmer, Moosnebel, Sturmfänger, Schneeflamme, Nachtwind Weiblich: Honigduft, Glutsprenkel, Glanzfrost Ich hoffe, du freust dich, deine 11:14, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Irgendwie ist meine Disk komisch :/ Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus, dass du Nachtwind bekommst :D. Aber, was ich eig. fragen wollte, Blättchen: Was für ein Name soll deine Siggi haben? Blättchen? Mareenibaba? Was für eine Farbe soll deine Siggi haben? (verlauf möglich) Was soll sie für einen Spruch haben? Was für eine Farbe soll der Spruch haben? MALG, deine 18:45, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Oh, ich hatte vergessen, welche Schriftart Spruch und Name haben sollen. Sorry :( LG, deine 19:22, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Ich weiß, du wolltest eigentlich richtiges Grün, aber ich hab das nicht so hingekriegt, ich hoffe, das hier geht auch... MALG, deine 13:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nachtwind Du kriegst Nachtwind :D! Flower, Ivy und Fallen haben nicht abgestimmt und ja... XD. Er ist der Sohn von Krähenschwinge und Efeusee. Wie soll er aussehen? MALG, deine 16:23, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Oh, und die Erklärung liefere ich später in der Woche noch. bis dahin benutze einfach { { Benutzer:Mareenibaba/Sig } } (ohne Leerzeichen) Hallu^^ Hier ist das Bild für Nachtwind. Hoffe, es gefällt dir. thumb MALG, 13:31, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo und Danke für deinen ommentar ^o^ Ich habe nichts dagegen Freunde zu sein ^^ Gibt es hier denn so eine Listen-Option? *sorry ich bin zum ersten mal in einem Wikia und muss noch ein wenig rumrätseln xD* Und ich habe gesehen, dass du in deiner Signatur stehen hast "Yes, im crazy" xD So was ähnlich habe ich auch und ich sage das auch immer zu einer Freundin *lach* Sie meint immer sie sei awesome und ich antworte ihr dann mit: und ich crazy xD Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 19:29, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Awww Danki :* Danke. Ist echt voll lieb von dir, dass du Eis der Wolken bei den empfehlenswerten Geschichten dabeistehen hast :* Auch wenn das eigentlich nur ein Nebenprojekt von mir ist ;) Hauptsächlich war immer schon Schwarze Blätter im Plan, aber mir sind nie Clannamen eingefallen^^ Naja ich will die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich fragen, ob wir eventuell Freunde sein wollen? *treuherzuiger blick|winsel* Lg und tausend Dankeschöns deine Überglückliche 10:50, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Danke für das nette Komenntar! In Ehrlichkeit schreibe ich traurige Geschichten nicht so oft wie lustige :) Naja, aber nicht über Katzen. 08:00, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hallo Mareenibaba, um eine Seite zu verlinken, musst du das Wort einfach in eckige Klammern schreiben, z.B. Ich schreibe Tautropfen, aber die abgespeicherte Version macht daraus den Link Tautropfen. 19:54, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Wann beginnst du Ich habe momentan keine Ideen, werde mich aber bemühen, bald anzufangen :). MALG, deine 09:31, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Regenbogenpfote Das Bild ist wiklich hübsch ^^ Wie kommst du daruaf das ich es hässlich finden könnte, es ist wirklich hübsch :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 07:51, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Hey :) Klar kann male ich dir die Katze! In muss nur wissen welche Augenfarbe sie hat und welche Vorlage ich nehmen soll :) Klar kannst du mich Holly nennen siwas braucht man bei mir nicht fragen ^^ LG❤ 08:09, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bild Hier ist das Bild :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3thumb 21:02, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Hi! Also, ich habe früher einmsl Stämmbäume gemacht. Die waren dann aber schlecht aufgebaut und deshalb hab ich's dann irgendwann aufgegeben :) Trotzdem weiß ich wie das geht (zumindest so grob...) Also, ich bin eine gaaanz schlechte Erklärerin :) Es gibt eine Seite von Wikipedia wo das erklärt wird. ---> zu der Seite '''Beispiel für einen Stammbaum: Ich habe für ein paar meiner Seiten diesen Stammbaum benutzt: Der Code dazu: Also ich hoffe einfach mal du hast das so mehr oder weniger verstanden (was ich bezweifle :) ) Les dir einfach mal die Wikipedia-Seite durch und probier's selbst :) Bei Fragen ... frag mich einfach :D AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 12:29, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) =Deine Frage= Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung. Wenn du denkst eine Fanfiction passt, dann schreib eine. Ich mach es wenn ich vor so einer Entscheidung stehe immer so ich schlafe eine Nacht drüber und wenn ich am nächsten Tag immer noch eine schreiben will, dann scheib ich sie auch. Also das ist meine Methode die Sache anzugehen. Wenn sie anderen nicht gefällt, müssen sie se ja nicht lesen oder? Also das ist meine Meinung und ein Rat von mir. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 08:19, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) RE Hey^^ Worum gehts denn? AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re Ja mach eine *0* <3 11:50, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Ja mach eine *0* <3 11:53, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) =Hi= Ich werde auch mit machen. Wo soll ich meine Katze vorstellen? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 15:58, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Fanfiction Anmeldung Name: Marderhundpfote Geschlecht: weiblich Rang: Schülerin Beschreibung: Marderhundpfote (eng: Racoondogpaw) ist eine kräftige dunkelbraune Katze mit brensteinfarbenen Augen. Um ihre Augen trägt sie eine Maske bestehend aus zwei dunklen Augeningen. Ih buschiger Schweif zieren zwei dunkelbraune Streifen und ihe Schweifspitze ist ebenfalls baun. Ihe Pfoten sind schwarz werden zum Buch hin aber heller. Auf dem rücken hat sie einen verschwommenen baunen Fleck. Bild:thumb|left Zugehörigkeit: Luftclan Charakter: Sie ist eine verspielte und leicht verträumte Katze. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:13, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re die Zweite: Wie cool :) Ich würd gern ne Katze sein ... HDL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 11:44, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Deine FF Ja also ich würde schon gerne mitmachen Name: Wildpfote Geschlecht: w Chrakater: wild, hört nur auf ihr Herz, gute und wilde Kämpferin, anmutig, manchmal etwas zu stürmisch, kann gut klettern und jagen, hat mit schwimmen schwierigkeiten Aussehen: kommt :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:24, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ausehen fertig So Bild ist fertig kannst es verwenend. Dmit kannst du sie di besser Vorstellen. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:39, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich will dir was schenken. Das ist eine Raupe. Daraus wird ein Schmetterlings Wolf. Dein Schmetterlings Wolf heißt Darling. Ich werd dir immer Bilder schicken wenn er sich entwickelt hat. ^^ left :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:54, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Chara für deine FF Name: Tigerschatten Geschlecht: Weiblich Aussehen: Sie ist eine rote Kätzin mit Dunkelroten Streifen auf dem Rücken, weißen Pfoten thumb|Hier noch mal ein Bildund einem schwarz geschecktem Schweif. Sie hat hellblaue Augen, ein zerrissenes ohr und eine Narbe auf der Schulter. Charackter: sie ist sehr kämpferisch und anderen Clans gegenüber eher feindseelig. Ich hoffe du kannst etwas damit anfangen :3 Glg Onyx :3 18:18, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wildpfote Bitte schön. Hier ist die wilde schülerin ;) rightIhre Augen sind glühend orange-rot :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:56, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Hab deine Nachricht erst jetzt bekommen. Nein danke, ich möchte nicht mitmachen :) Aber ich lese sie auf jeden Fall L.G 05:25, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re 'tschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt antworte. Ich würde gerne eine FanFiktion mit dir machen! Um wen soll es gehen? :D LG, 17:24, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab vergessen zu schreiben. Aber Darling hat sich verpuppt und war eine blaue Raupe. Jetzt sieht sie so aus. Halt ein schmetterlingswolf left :Template:Nosubst|[[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 15:07, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Huhu Ja also hier ist die Base. Da du sie nicht richtig MSPaint friendly aden kannst ;) left [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 14:50, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Danke Hey! Danke für den Hinweis :) Nein, dass bin ich nicht und auch niemand, den ich kenne :) Hat die Person die Namen denn quasi abgeschaut? Nochmals danke :) Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Nochmal :) Ja, ich bin's wieder ... Also, erstmal nochmals danke dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast. Könntest du die Person vllt anschreiben und sagen, dass es nett wäre, wenn sie ein anderes Cover benutzen würde? Das wäre echt nett von dir :) Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke nochmal, dass du das für mich machst :* Dankeschön nochmals :*** Und sry, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf deine Kosten meine Meinung übermittle :/ Okay, das ist jetzt iwie ziemlich krass. Also, mir macht es ja nicht unbedingt etwas aus, wenn jmd meine Namen stiehlt (Wenn's nur die Namen sind ist es eigentlich okay; so lange die Person es nicht so darstellt, als hätte sie alles selbst ausgedacht ... Aber es sind in dem Fall ja nur die Namen, nicht die Geschichte (Oder?)). Aber das mit dem Cover geht echt zu weit - vor allem die Reaktion. Ich versuche ja immer nett zu sein (Ohne Erfolg, ich bin da wohl ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall X___X), aber - im Ernst, ''man nimmt ja nicht einfach die Cover von anderen. Obendrein verstößt das auch gegen das Urheberrechtsgesetz. Irgendwie lass ich das alles grad an dir aus :( Ist nicht so gemeint, tut mir Leid. Hast du eine Idee, was man (ich bzw. wir?) da noch machen kann? Dankeschön (kann es sein, dass ich dich total nerve? - Ich nerv mich nämlich iwie selbst :( ) für das Alles!!!! Das du das alles für mich machst :* Alles Liebe dir, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Bild Das ist Möwenfeder für dich von mir :) ''(Bild auf Grund von fehlender Quelle gelöscht) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 14:53, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Bild also hier ist die Base das original wie gesagt finde ich nicht mehr auf der Seite der erstellerin right [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 15:29, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geschichten Hey Mareenibaba. Ich wollte dir nur sagen,dass ich deine Geschichten einfach cool finde.Ich wollte dir nur meine neue Geschichte vorstellen: Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis viel spaß beim lesen Danke (: Ich wollte mich nur für den netten Kommentar bei meiner und Moonys Story Sunrise bedanken! Und dich informieren, das wir Mondpfotes Namen geändert und weitergeschrieben haben! Danke nochmals, vielleicht liest du ja weiter! Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Th'a'nk' 'y'o'u 'O''ny''x''!]] 16:19, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) >4 youu *-* Also ich hab mich kurz nachdem ich Getüpfelter Silberschein erstellt habe mir überlegt dir auch einmal eine Katze zu gestalten. Deswegen habe ich ihre Schülerin genommen und hier ist das Profil. Wenn du möchtest mach ich eine Seite dazu. ;) Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir ^^ Name: Weißpfotige Erdjägerin (Weißpfotige) Geschlecht weiblich Aussehen: kleine, flinke braune Kätzin mit weißen Ohren, weißen Pfoten und dunkleren Punkmuster an den Augen. Ihre Augen sind türkis-grün. Angehörigkeit: Stamm der ewigen Winde Ausbildung zu: Jägerin Mutter: Rauchgetupfe Wasserlilie (Rauchgetupfte) Vater: Braungefärbter Wächter (Wächter) Geschwister: Gebrannter Holzpelz,m (genannt: Holzpelz),Schneegeflockte Krähe,w (genannt: Krähe) thumb|188px Frag nicht warum die schrift so groß ist ich weiß es nicht ... [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i''''n'i'' - ''N'o''m]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 17:01, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hoi xD Wir kennen uns zwar nicht bzw. kaum, aber du scheinst nett zu sein und ich wollte mal sagen, dass ich deinen Avatar echt episch finde *=* Ich hoffe ich nerve nicht, LG 12:33, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Mareenibaba Hey Mareenibaba! Du kannst jetzt,wenn du willst oder wann du willst,Bilder für meine Charaktere machen,aber nur für die,für die ich schon ein Bild gemacht habe. Weil ich will immer,als erstens ein Bild machen,für den Chara für den ich noch keins gemacht habe. Und es ist mir egal,welche Vorlage du für die benutzt. Außerdem musst du das nicht für alle machen,wenn du willst nur für drei oder so. Lg deine 16:39, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :) Ist nicht schlimm,auch ich habe viel zu tun.Ich werde in der nächsten Woche,Englisch Schularbeit haben,dann Geographi Test und Mathemathik Test. Lg deine 19:00, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ;3 Ist nicht schlimm und gut, dass ich nicht nerve^^ Ja, ich bin auch auf Mweor, aber ein nicht bestätigter Nutzer, ich erstelle da auch ab und zu Katzen für meine Charas hier^^ Du scheinst echt nett zu sein, wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? :3 Lg deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 19:21, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC)